1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft support structure for a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional shaft support structure is known wherein a vehicle component such as a to-be-supported member is supported by a body frame through a shaft-like support bolt. In this structure, a pair of left and right shaft support portions is provided on the body frame. The shaft support portions are each formed with an insertion hole for the support bolt. One of the insertion holes serves as an internally threaded hole formed with an internal thread on the internal circumference thereof. In addition, a collar is formed with an external thread on the external circumference thereof and is screwed in the internally threaded hole so as to enable the insertion of the support bolt therethrough. The collar is tightened by engaging a rotary tool with cut grooves formed at one end thereof. Thus, a gap between each of the shaft support portions and the to-be-supported member is adjusted based on the amount of tightening. See, Japanese Patent No. 3452847.
In addition, in the above conventional configuration, the collar is tightened by inserting a rotary tool into the internally threaded hole. Therefore, a dedicated rotary tool capable of being inserted into the internally threaded hole is needed in some cases. If the support bolt is inserted from the internally threaded hole side (the collar side), the head section of the support bolt will cover the cut grooves of the collar. For example, when the to-be-supported member is temporarily assembled at a supporting position, the support bolt cannot be inserted from the internally threaded side, which may prove to be a limitation with respect to an assembly process.